Episode 7694 (19th September 2011)
Plot Carla's in turmoil, knowing in her heart of hearts that she doesn't want to marry Frank. Sean's worried he's let Marcus down by not wanting to adopt a child. Frank and Carla arrive to a chorus of Get Me to the Church on Time from the factory girls. Frank's pleased whilst Carla's embarrassed. Marcus is delighted when Maria asks if he can look after Liam for the day. Kirsty turns up at the garage surprising Tyrone. They plan to spend the afternoon together. Steve is tired of being caught in the crossfire between Tracy and Becky. Tracy badgers him to help her find somewhere to live. Karl is furious when he finds Stella serving behind the bar. He reminds her that she's supposed to be recuperating. Tyrone and Kirsty's second date goes well. Tyrone tells her about Molly to explain why he is keen to take things slow. Carla secretly meets up with her solicitor who informs her that Frank will have to consent to handing over his share of Underworld. Steve despairs when Lloyd reminds him that he owes him money, feeling like he has let everyone down. Sean sees Marcus giving Liam a piggy-back and feels even more guilty. Tina leaves Kirsty a nasty note when she sees it's her car that has boxed in Rita's. Lloyd gives Tracy a talking-to when she suggests to Steve he buys her a house rather than rents one. He accuses her of using Steve and even Deirdre agrees with him. Frank lets the factory girls go early in celebration of the wedding. Carla braces herself and tells Frank that he's a lovely guy but she doesn't want to marry him. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jennifer Lingwood - Lisa Bowerman Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Solicitor's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla reveals her doubts to Frank on the eve of her wedding; and Lloyd accuses Tracy of being no better than Becky. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,140,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2011 episodes